Time for Hope
by PuffofLogic
Summary: The Doctor takes a trip to a place he hasn't been for a long time. One shot directly following Gridlock.


It was time.

Martha had wondered off into the bowels of the TARDIS and she wasn't likely to find her way out anytime soon.

The Doctor quietly went around the console carefully flicking switches and turning dials. His trainers made little squeaks against the grate floor. He was gentle; taking his time, there was no need to rush after all.

_You are not alone._

He shook his head, clearing the image of Boe and his haunting secret.

"C'mon old girl."

The TARDIS hummed and vibrated under his touch, bringing a half smile to his face. She knew where they were going; she had known before he had. They'd been there before, but not recently and it was about time.

The green flared to life and began to travel vertically through the tube. There was no characteristic jerk as the ship rumbled through time and space. Just a bump, here and there, very smooth. They always made this a smooth trip.

The Doctor closed his eyes once more and images flashed through his mind. Martha, Novice Hame, The Face of Boe, the sound of an entire city singing…_You are not alone._

The TARDIS nudged his mind gently and hummed again, letting him know they'd arrived.

He took a deep breath and walked slowly toward the wooden blue doors. A random tune pushed it way into his mind and he whistled it as he walked, slowly, his brown coat swishing around his legs. _I love that swish._ He thought to himself,_ Glad I didn't get rid of the coat. I love this coat._

The Doctor paused. He was distracting himself, procrastinating, but why? Why this time?

_Because,_ another part of his mind said,_ you only come here when you feel lost. Only then. You came a lot after the Time War, and once after your regeneration, not sure Rose would stay. And the last time… after Rose. After you lost her. This place means sadness, but it also means hope. You're afraid of the sadness, you have too much already, and you don't want more. But you want the hope. You _need _the hope. You came here for the Hope. You always come for the Hope. _

He shook his head, the thoughts fading, echoing, in his mind. His steps renewed the inconsistent squeaks on the floor and he opened the doors with heavy arms.

The TARDIS floated in space, the stars glowed brightly against the blackness. Two shone more brilliantly though, much larger, closer, then the others surrounding them. Similar in size and intensity they shown on a planet, hanging alone in space.

It glowed an orange color; the atmosphere reflecting the suns' light, but the red underneath was very visible and beautiful. Mountains shot up from the ground, impossibly tall and covered with red, except for the very top where the red merged to white creating a thin pink band around the points.

A white patch, a city, lay near the base of a mountain. It spread out and he could see it sparkle, even from space.

Silver clouded the slopes of red in some areas. The trees, he knew, their trucks stretching up toward the orange sky. The leaves shimmering in the light.

The Doctor leaned against the side of the door, his eyes half closed, looking at his planet. They were gone. He knew that. He did, really.

Going back in time didn't change anything, they still died, it was still his fault…but just seeing it, before his people had discovered time travel or how to make things bigger on the inside, before they'd even ventured into space. So far back there was no way to tamper with the future. The people would change, but the planet wouldn't. It would always be Gallifrey and it would always be here.

The TARDIS jumped a little, jolting the Doctor from his silent thoughts. His eyebrows turned down. "Where're you going?" His ship simply hummed at him and spun slowly into position. The Doctor looked at his home again.

Half the planet was dark, a sun just starting to peak over the rim. A glance down revealed a dark forest. The Doctor caught his breath as the sunlight hit the trees.

A wave of color washed its way over the trees. The orange light reflected on the leaves and the grass emblazed the trees with the fiery hues.

_The leaves on the trees were silver, when they caught the light, every morning; it looked like a forest on fire._

And did it. The Doctor found a tear rolling down his cheek he hadn't noticed. He patted the TARDIS and turned away from the sight. "Thanks ol' girl."

She hummed once more, refusing to shut the doors for him. He turned and watched the light strike the cities, the red-sloped mountains, and he knew there were people down there, his people; and they were alive. And that was enough.

_You are not alone._

The Doctor shut the doors and flicked a lever, turned a knob and pushed a button just because it looked like it needed pushing.

_You are not alone._

The TARDIS rumbled and the Doctor smiled.

"No I'm not."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I own nothing... sigh.

It's my first Doctor who fic, reviews would be fantastic. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
